


Twink Might and Johnny Bravo

by raspo_berry (razzoberry)



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Johnny Bravo but he's a BAMF, M/M, No Dialogue, Submissive Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Top Johnny Bravo, You're welcome Seth, as well as a challenge to try and make smuts without dialogue lol, mostly just crack, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/raspo_berry
Summary: It was cute, in a way. Seeing how Toshinori would melt between his fingers.





	Twink Might and Johnny Bravo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an awful gift for my friend, Seth. He's been bugging me to write this for months because he knows I write fanfictions. Smh.
> 
> Also, sorry that it isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I had next to no motivation for this.
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual.

_(For Seth. You've never read any of my works-- except for the Five and Dolores one--but...enjoy 😘)_

 

It was strange, seeing someone so big, even bigger than himself. It twisted Johnny's confidence a bit, but he didn't let himself falter.

All Might crumbled between his fingers, it was funny, in a way, how easily he was picked apart. A few lingering touches, and he was deflating. Quite...literally.

It was endearing, seeing Toshinori melt into an emaciated puddle beneath his lingering touches, and gentle prodding at a few sensitive areas.

Toshinori was all scars and bones, but Johnny enjoyed it nonetheless, especially the way the thin blonde would release crackling moans when the bigger man prodded at his entrance, slowly sliding one spit-slick finger into him.

Toshinori took his fingers in an almost greedy manner, gasping and groaning beneath him. The emaciated man shuddered and grunted quietly when a second, then a third was pushed in, past the ring of muscle. Johnny pushed against Toshi's prostate with a bit of a stroking motion, causing the other to choke up, shuddering and almost crying out.

Johnny murmured something that Toshinori didn't exactly catch, but soon he understood when Johnny pulled his thick cock out of his pants, pumping it a few times before he sunk deep into Toshi, holding his hips to keep him from squirming so much. He started up a steady rhythm, reveling in the way the smaller man jerked and mewled, back arching and stretching scars against bone.

Of course, Toshinori didn't have the will to last as long as he used to. And Johnny was a young man, who, despite getting all the ladies, was such an upstanding gentleman that he rarely allowed himself to ejaculate when he was pleasuring someone else. But Toshi's face, eyes that were just begging Johnny to fill him...

They came almost at the same time, Toshinori proving to be the weaker man when he spurted first, shaking and moaning brokenly as he was filled with Johnny's seed.

Murmured words of comfort were exchanged, and Johnny cleaned Toshi up because he was just such a gentleman.

 _ **END**_ **** ****.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this ass- it was super hard lmao


End file.
